girltalkfandomcom-20200214-history
Night Ripper
Night Ripper is the third studio album by American mashup musician Girl Talk, released on May 9, 2006. The album is composed almost entirely of samples taken from other artists' music, along with minor original instrumentation recorded by Girl Talk himself. He constructed Night Ripper whilst working as a biomedical engineer, dividing time between both of his occupations. The album was originally produced as one seamless piece of music before subsequently being broken into individual tracks. The album was produced by Girl Talk in seven to eight months and mastered by Jonathan Schenke. Illegal Art initially released Night Ripper as a digital download on their website, later making the album available on other sites and shipping the album to select record stores due to strong demand. None of the samples used on the album were cleared prior to release, causing several online retailers to pull the album from their listings. Night Ripper was later re-released for download on the Illegal Art website through a new "pay what you want" pricing system. Background and production While still retaining the sample-based nature of Secret Diary, Unstoppable focused more on beatwork as well as structuring and layering samples into full tracks. The album's stylistic change was brought about by Girl Talk's experiences performing live, which influenced him to "make the music more accessible and push the party vibe." Following the release of Unstoppable, he spent an additional two years touring before beginning work on his third studio album. Described by Girl Talk as "a record that reflects his own personal music tastes," Night Ripper features over 300 samples of other artists' songs, spanning several decades and genres. |publisher=Viacom Media Networks |date=2006-08-02 |accessdate=2013-04-23 |author=Montgomery, James}} Commenting on the process of choosing samples to use, he explained: "I'll just hear something on the radio or at a party and go ahead and sample it off a CD or record or download it. I sample loops and breaks and vocal clips all the time. So I've been cataloguing samples for years, I have this massive library. Songs come out everyday so it's never ending." The entirety of Night Ripper was produced using a WAV digital audio editor, with Girl Talk manipulating samples by chopping, layering and transitioning them. He also recorded original synthesizer and keyboard instrumentation for certain tracks. The album was created by Girl Talk as one long piece of music, which he subsequently split into individual tracks. He was also working as a biomedical engineer at the time, obliging him to divide his time between his day job and his music career, including production of the album. It took seven to eight months for Girl Talk to complete work on the album. Subsequent audio mastering was done by Jonathan Schenke. Release Illegal Art released Night Ripper on May 9, 2006 as a digital download on their website, available in two choices: a single seamless file, or separated into individual tracks. Strong demand prompted the label to produce physical CD and LP copies of the album for shipping to select record stores, as well as make it available for purchase on several online retailers. Illegal Art did not clear any of the samples used on Night Ripper, leading to several problems in the album's distribution and release. At least one CD manufacturing plant refused to press the album, and the head of another plant asked Girl Talk and his label to justify the use of two specifically chosen samples. Online music stores eMusic and iTunes both pulled Night Ripper from sale due to sample clearance concerns. Anticipating lawsuits, Illegal Art prepared a defense citing the fair use trademark law as a legal backbone for the album's use of samples. The label also went over the possibility of a royalty system, but ultimately scrapped it when they decided that it would only weaken their fair use argument. Ultimately, no lawsuits materialized in wake of the album's success, which Girl Talk described as "liberating." The album's positive reception boosted Girl Talk's popularity and reputation, and Night Ripper has been described as his breakthrough album. Following the album's release, American musician Beck asked Girl Talk to open for him at a concert in London. Blender also invited him to perform at their MTV Video Music Awards after-party. Several artists commissioned Girl Talk to produce remixes of their tracks, including Beck, Good Charlotte, Grizzly Bear and Peter Bjorn and John. Night Ripper has sold over 20,000 copies in the United States, according to Nielsen SoundScan. The album was later re-released for download on the Illegal Art website through a new "pay what you want" pricing system in June 2009. Individuals who donated $100 or more to the Charity: water foundation received a limited edition pink vinyl pressing of Night Ripper. Critical reception Night Ripper was generally well-received by contemporary music critics. In a rave review, Cam Lindsay of Exclaim! praised the album's "extraordinary" cohesion and wrote: "Gillis is a rigorous craftsman, and his assembling skill is near perfect down to the second, introducing the next song at the most opportune moment." Pitchfork Media's Sean Fennessey also responded favorably, commending the "pure precision" of Girl Talk's sampling and naming the album as the "soundtrack of the summer" for 2006. Robert Christgau of The Village Voice called Night Ripper "the best mash-up album since 2002's The Best Bootlegs in the World Ever" and compared Girl Talk to prominent samplers DJ Shadow and The Avalanches, "only with obvious samples rather than obscure ones". While stating that the album's reliance on samples of popular music makes it "lose its appeal after a few spins", Marisa Brown of AllMusic wrote that Girl Talk's "ability to draw from a myriad of musical sources" allows Night Ripper to "appeal to anyone who's heard the radio... in the past few years." |publisher=Rovi Corporation |accessdate=2013-04-22 |author=Brown, Marisa}} Similarly, Nate Dorr of PopMatters remarked that the album "holds undeniable appeal, both for sample trainspotters and music geeks... as well as, more importantly perhaps, for the much broader cross-section of listeners who just want to put on a consistently catchy, entertaining record." Dan Silver of NME said that while the "sheer scope" of Girl Talk's sampling sets him apart from other mash-up artists, Night Ripper "begins to feel much less than the sum of its samples," ultimately describing it as "not so much a work of art, then, as the basis for a 21st century parlour game." Cameron Macdonald of Stylus Magazine dismissed the album as "nothing more than a DJ mix with escapist fun so thick that it is unlikely that listeners will pause the record after every minute to discuss how Gillis battles tentacles of the corporate record industry's squid." While writing that the album "isn't exactly high art", Noel Murray of The A.V. Club described Night Ripper as "one of the most purely fun albums to come along since The Go! Team's debut" and advised readers to obtain the record "before it gets sued out of existence." Accolades Awards Year-end lists Decade-end lists Track listing # "Once Again" – 2:40 # "That's My DJ" – 2:08 # "Hold Up" – 2:50 # "Too Deep" – 2:29 # "Smash Your Head" – 3:01 # "Minute by Minute" – 3:12 # "Ask About Me" – 2:26 # "Summer Smoke" – 2:17 # "Friday Night" – 3:12 # "Hand Clap" – 1:53 # "Give and Go" – 2:53 # "Bounce That" – 3:23 # "Warm It Up" – 2:15 # "Double Pump" – 1:45 # "Overtime" – 2:15 # "Peak Out" – 3:20 Samples "Once Again" * 0:00 ‒ 1:24 — Ciara featuring Petey Pablo – "Goodies" * 0:00 ‒ 1:46 — 'N Sync – "Pop" * 0:09 ‒ 1:24 — Boston – "Foreplay/Long Time" * 0:10 ‒ 1:03 — Ludacris featuring Bobby Valentino – "Pimpin' All Over the World" * 0:31 ‒ 1:13 — Fabolous – "Breathe" * 1:14 ‒ 1:45 — Ying Yang Twins – "Wait (The Whisper Song)" * 1:20 ‒ 1:46 — The Verve – "Bitter Sweet Symphony" * 1:43 ‒ 2:39 — Young Jeezy featuring Mannie Fresh – "And Then What" * 1:48 ‒ 2:13 — Webbie featuring Bun B – "Give Me That" * 1:57 ‒ 2:05 — Oasis – "Wonderwall" * 1:57 ‒ 2:05 — Slim Thug featuring Pharrell and Bun B – "I Ain't Heard of That" * 2:05 ‒ 2:07 — Arrested Development – "Tennessee" * 2:18 ‒ 2:27 — Genesis – "Follow You, Follow Me" * 2:18 ‒ 2:28 — Boredoms – "Acid Police" * 2:29 ‒ 2:38 — Five Stairsteps – "O-o-h Child" * 2:38 ‒ 2:39 — Eminem – "Ass Like That" "That's My DJ" * 0:00 ‒ 0:31 — George Benson – "Breezin'" * 0:00 ‒ 0:31 — Young Jeezy featuring Mannie Fresh – "And Then What" * 0:00 ‒ 0:18 — Five Stairsteps – "O-o-h Child" * 0:09 ‒ 0:40 — Slim Thug featuring T.I. and Bun B – "3 Kings" * 0:31 ‒ 0:51 — Junior M.A.F.I.A. featuring The Notorious B.I.G. – "Player's Anthem" * 0:38 ‒ 0:52 — T.I. – "Bring 'Em Out" * 0:42 ‒ 1:02 — Lil Wayne – "Go D.J." * 0:42 ‒ 0:52 — Chicago – "25 or 6 to 4" * 0:53 ‒ 1:24 — Crime Mob featuring Lil Scrappy – "Knuck If You Buck" * 1:14 ‒ 1:46 — Three 6 Mafia featuring Young Buck and 8Ball & MJG – "Stay Fly" * 1:35 ‒ 2:07 — Foo Fighters – "My Hero" * 1:35 ‒ 2:03 — Bow Wow featuring Ciara – "Like You" * 1:36 ‒ 1:57 — Manfred Mann's Earth Band – "Blinded by the Light" * 1:57 ‒ 2:03 — Chingy featuring Snoop Dogg and Ludacris – "Holidae In" * 2:05 ‒ 2:07 — Paula Abdul – "Straight Up" * 2:06 ‒ 2:07 — James Taylor – "Your Smiling Face" "Hold Up" * 0:00 ‒ 0:20 — James Taylor – "Your Smiling Face" * 0:00 ‒ 0:39 — Mariah Carey – "It's Like That" * 0:10 ‒ 0:31 — Ludacris – "Number One Spot" * 0:21 ‒ 0:39 — 50 Cent – "In da Club" * 0:24 ‒ 0:42 — Timbaland & Magoo featuring Sebastian and Raje Shwari – "Indian Flute" * 0:31 ‒ 1:45 — Pixies – "Where Is My Mind?" * 0:31 ‒ 1:02 — Young Gunz – "Can't Stop, Won't Stop" * 0:42 ‒ 1:45 — Nas featuring Puff Daddy – "Hate Me Now" * 1:45 ‒ 2:07 — D4L – "Laffy Taffy" * 2:07 ‒ 2:49 — DJ Funk – "Hold Up" * 2:27 ‒ 2:50 — Weezer – "Say It Ain't So" * 2:45 ‒ 2:50 — Dem Franchize Boyz featuring Jermaine Dupri, Da Brat, and Bow Wow – "I Think They Like Me" (Remix) "Too Deep" * 0:00 ‒ 0:50 — Dem Franchize Boyz featuring Jermaine Dupri, Da Brat, and Bow Wow – "I Think They Like Me" (Remix) * 0:00 ‒ 0:08 — Dr. Dre featuring Snoop Dogg – "Deep Cover" * 0:08 ‒ 0:10 — Positive K – "I Got a Man" * 0:10 ‒ 0:31 — Paul McCartney and Wings – "Jet" * 0:34 ‒ 0:47 — Mariah Carey – "We Belong Together" * 0:39 ‒ 0:52 — Juelz Santana featuring Cam'ron – "Dipset (Santana's Town)" * 0:53 ‒ 1:55 — KRS-One – "Sound of da Police" * 1:03 ‒ 1:14 — Aerosmith – "Come Together" * 1:14 ‒ 1:45 — Nelly featuring Paul Wall, Ali, and Gipp – "Grillz" * 1:25 ‒ 1:35 — The Smashing Pumpkins – "Today" * 1:35 ‒ 1:55 — The Main Ingredient – "Everybody Plays the Fool" * 1:47 ‒ 2:18 — Paul Wall featuring Big Pokey – "Sittin' Sidewayz" * 1:55 ‒ 1:56 — Alicia Keys – "Unbreakable" * 1:57 ‒ 2:28 — Phantom Planet – "California" * 2:17 ‒ 2:29 — Clipse – "Grindin'" * 2:27 ‒ 2:28 — X-Ray Spex – "Oh Bondage Up Yours!" "Smash Your Head" * 0:00 ‒ 0:26 — X-Ray Spex – "Oh Bondage Up Yours!" * 0:00 ‒ 0:15 — Clipse – "Grindin'" * 0:00 ‒ 0:21 — Fall Out Boy – "Sugar, We're Goin Down" * 0:02 ‒ 0:15 — Trina featuring Lil Wayne – "Don't Trip" * 0:07 ‒ 0:20 — SWV – "I'm So into You" * 0:23 ‒ 0:25 — Public Enemy – "Rebel Without a Pause" * 0:26 ‒ 0:47 — Young Jeezy featuring Bun B – "Over Here" * 0:26 ‒ 0:42 — Lil Wayne – "Fireman" * 0:31 ‒ 2:39 — Nirvana – "Scentless Apprentice" * 0:57 ‒ 1:20 — Young Jeezy featuring Akon – "Soul Survivor" * 1:25 ‒ 1:46 — The Pharcyde – "Passin' Me By" * 1:27 ‒ 2:39 — Elton John – "Tiny Dancer" * 1:35 ‒ 2:59 — The Notorious B.I.G. – "Juicy" * 2:29 ‒ 3:00 — Beyoncé featuring Bun B and Slim Thug – "Check on It" * 2:42 ‒ 3:01 — SWV – "Right Here/Human Nature" * 2:42 ‒ 3:01 — Juelz Santana – "Clockwork" "Minute by Minute" * 0:00 ‒ 0:43 — SWV – "Right Here/Human Nature" * 0:09 ‒ 1:04 — Ying Yang Twins featuring Mike Jones and Mr. Collipark – "Badd" * 0:28 ‒ 0:45 — LL Cool J – "Around the Way Girl" * 0:43 ‒ 0:46 — Warren G and Nate Dogg – "Regulate" * 0:46 ‒ 1:01 — Michael McDonald – "I Keep Forgettin' (Every Time You're Near)" * 0:55 ‒ 1:11 — Missy Elliott – "On & On" * 1:04 ‒ 1:31 — Neutral Milk Hotel – "Holland, 1945" * 1:13 ‒ 1:31 — Jefferson Airplane – "White Rabbit" * 1:13 ‒ 2:44 — Juelz Santana – "There It Go (The Whistle Song)" * 1:32 ‒ 1:49 — Lord Tariq and Peter Gunz – "Deja Vu (Uptown Baby)" * 2:08 ‒ 2:44 — Sophie B. Hawkins – "Damn I Wish I Was Your Lover" * 2:17 ‒ 2:53 — Panjabi MC – "Mundian To Bach Ke" * 2:26 ‒ 3:11 — The Game featuring 50 Cent – "Hate It or Love It" * 2:45 ‒ 3:03 — Better Than Ezra – "Good" "Ask About Me" * 0:00 ‒ 0:17 — Trina featuring Lil Wayne – "Don't Trip" * 0:08 ‒ 0:26 — P.M. Dawn – "Set Adrift on Memory Bliss" * 0:15 ‒ 0:17 — Lisa Lisa and Cult Jam – "Let the Beat Hit 'Em" * 0:18 ‒ 0:54 — David Banner – "Play" * 0:27 ‒ 1:49 — Nine Inch Nails – "Only" * 0:54 ‒ 1:11 — Pharrell featuring Gwen Stefani – "Can I Have It Like That" * 1:11 ‒ 1:53 — Cassidy – "I'm a Hustla" * 1:49 ‒ 2:23 — The Game featuring 50 Cent – "How We Do" * 1:49 ‒ 2:07 — Junior M.A.F.I.A. featuring The Notorious B.I.G. – "Get Money" * 1:58 ‒ 2:07 — En Vogue – "My Lovin' (You're Never Gonna Get It)" * 2:06 ‒ 2:22 — 2Pac featuring Snoop Dogg – "2 of Amerikaz Most Wanted" * 2:07 ‒ 2:26 — M.I.A. – "Galang" * 2:21 ‒ 2:24 — Digable Planets – "Rebirth of Slick (Cool Like Dat)" "Summer Smoke" * 0:00 ‒ 0:27 — Amerie – "1 Thing" * 0:00 ‒ 1:03 — M.I.A. – "Galang" * 0:18 ‒ 0:40 — Naughty by Nature – "Hip Hop Hooray" * 0:41 ‒ 0:45 — Black Rob – "Ready" * 0:45 ‒ 0:54 — Hum – "Stars" * 0:54 ‒ 1:12 — Kanye West featuring Adam Levine – "Heard 'Em Say" * 1:03 ‒ 1:11 — Candyman – "Knockin' Boots" * 1:11 ‒ 1:40 — Positive K – "I Got a Man" * 1:21 ‒ 1:41 — Pilot – "Magic" * 1:21 ‒ 1:39 — Kanye West featuring Jamie Foxx – "Gold Digger" * 1:40 ‒ 2:16 — Salt-n-Pepa – "Let's Talk About Sex" * 1:40 ‒ 1:58 — George Michael – "I Want Your Sex" * 1:58 ‒ 2:16 — Ludacris featuring Nate Dogg – "Area Codes" * 1:58 ‒ 2:16 — Bell Biv DeVoe – "Do Me!" "Friday Night" * 0:00 ‒ 0:31 — The Notorious B.I.G. – "Hypnotize" * 0:00 ‒ 0:17 — Salt-n-Pepa – "Let's Talk About Sex" * 0:00 ‒ 1:12 — Billy Squier – "The Stroke" * 0:04 ‒ 0:34 — Public Enemy – "Rebel Without a Pause" * 0:18 ‒ 0:34 — J-Kwon – "Tipsy" * 0:36 ‒ 1:11 — Dr. Dre featuring Snoop Dogg – "Nuthin' but a 'G' Thang" * 0:54 ‒ 1:30 — Missy Elliott – "I'm Really Hot" * 1:14 ‒ 2:25 — Black Sheep – "The Choice Is Yours (Revisited)" * 1:22 ‒ 2:14 — N.O.R.E. – "Nothin'" * 1:40 ‒ 1:58 — Donnie Iris – "Ah! Leah!" * 1:40 ‒ 2:14 — Chris Brown featuring Juelz Santana – "Run It!" * 2:01 ‒ 2:23 — The Waitresses – "I Know What Boys Like" * 2:17 ‒ 2:44 — Lady Sovereign – "Random" * 2:26 ‒ 2:52 — Nikka Costa – "Like a Feather" * 2:44 ‒ 3:02 — Mark Morrison – "Return of the Mack" * 2:51 ‒ 2:52 — TLC – "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" * 2:53 ‒ 3:12 — Busta Rhymes – "Touch It" * 3:02 ‒ 3:08 — The Honey Drippers – "Impeach the President" * 3:04 ‒ 3:12 — The Black Crowes – "Hard to Handle" "Hand Clap" * 0:00 ‒ 0:15 — Busta Rhymes – "Touch It" * 0:08 ‒ 1:22 — Lisa Lisa and Cult Jam – "Head to Toe" * 0:15 ‒ 0:52 — Sir Mix-a-Lot – "Baby Got Back" * 0:53 ‒ 1:38 — Gwen Stefani – "Hollaback Girl" * 1:07 ‒ 1:46 — The Rentals – "Friends of P." * 1:23 ‒ 1:51 — M|A|R|R|S – "Pump Up the Volume" * 1:46 ‒ 1:53 — Missy Elliott – "Pass That Dutch" "Give and Go" * 0:00 ‒ 0:06 — Missy Elliott – "Pass That Dutch" * 0:00 ‒ 0:14 — Luke featuring 2 Live Crew – "I Wanna Rock" * 0:07 ‒ 0:37 — Hall & Oates – "I Can't Go for That (No Can Do)" * 0:15 ‒ 1:14 — Ciara featuring Missy Elliott – "1, 2 Step" * 0:15 ‒ 0:44 — Joe Public – "Live and Learn" * 0:37 ‒ 1:07 — Calloway – "I Wanna Be Rich" * 0:45 ‒ 0:59 — Sonic Youth – "Schizophrenia" * 1:07 ‒ 1:29 — Missy Elliott featuring Ciara and Fatman Scoop – "Lose Control" * 1:15 ‒ 1:37 — Phil Collins – "Another Day in Paradise" * 1:15 ‒ 1:44 — Lisa Lisa and Cult Jam – "Let the Beat Hit 'Em" * 1:30 ‒ 2:14 — Ludacris – "The Potion" * 1:45 ‒ 2:07 — Black Box – "Everybody Everybody" * 1:52 ‒ 2:07 — 2 Live Crew – "Face Down, Ass Up" * 2:07 ‒ 2:22 — M|A|R|R|S – "Pump Up the Volume" * 2:14 ‒ 2:44 — The Whispers – "Rock Steady" * 2:30 ‒ 2:52 — Mike Jones featuring Slim Thug and Paul Wall – "Still Tippin'" * 2:34 ‒ 2:45 — Seals & Crofts – "Summer Breeze" * 2:45 ‒ 2:53 — The Emotions – "Best of My Love" "Bounce That" * 0:00 ‒ 0:29 — The Emotions – "Best of My Love" * 0:07 ‒ 1:37 — Purple Ribbon All-Stars – "Kryptonite (I'm on It)" * 0:37 ‒ 1:05 — LCD Soundsystem – "Daft Punk Is Playing at My House" * 1:07 ‒ 1:13 — The Breeders – "Cannonball" * 1:14 ‒ 1:20 — Stevie Wonder – "My Cherie Amour" * 1:20 ‒ 1:52 — Steve Winwood – "Valerie" * 1:22 ‒ 2:03 — DJ Funk – "Booty Bounce" * 1:52 ‒ 2:20 — Britney Spears – "I'm a Slave 4 U" * 1:56 ‒ 2:06 — Wreckx-n-Effect – "Rump Shaker" * 2:08 ‒ 3:22 — Elastica – "Connection" * 2:13 ‒ 3:22 — Ciara featuring Ludacris – "Oh" "Warm It Up" * 0:00 ‒ 0:08 — Ciara featuring Ludacris – "Oh" * 0:00 ‒ 0:14 — Britney Spears – "I'm a Slave 4 U" * 0:00 ‒ 0:14 — Elastica – "Connection" * 0:07 ‒ 1:22 — The Black Eyed Peas – "My Humps" * 0:14 ‒ 0:27 — Paula Abdul – "Cold Hearted" * 0:30 ‒ 0:59 — Annie – "Heartbeat" * 1:00 ‒ 1:51 — Chris Brown featuring Juelz Santana – "Run It!" * 1:15 ‒ 1:29 — Kansas – "Carry On Wayward Son" * 1:26 ‒ 1:29 — Boyz II Men – "Motownphilly" * 1:30 ‒ 2:12 — Kelis – "Milkshake" * 1:37 ‒ 1:59 — J. J. Fad – "Supersonic" * 1:37 ‒ 1:59 — Smokey Robinson and the Miracles – "The Tears of a Clown" * 2:02 ‒ 2:14 — M|A|R|R|S – "Pump Up the Volume" "Double Pump" * 0:00 ‒ 1:12 — M|A|R|R|S – "Pump Up the Volume" * 0:00 ‒ 0:58 — Al Green – "Let's Stay Together" * 1:02 ‒ 1:39 — Madonna – "Hung Up" * 1:15 ‒ 1:28 — Andrew Gold – "Thank You for Being a Friend" * 1:22 ‒ 1:29 — Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch featuring Loleatta Holloway – "Good Vibrations" * 1:30 ‒ 1:44 — Rob Base & DJ E-Z Rock – "It Takes Two" * 1:32 ‒ 1:43 — Three 6 Mafia featuring Young Buck and 8Ball & MJG – "Stay Fly" "Overtime" * 0:00 ‒ 0:29 — The Smashing Pumpkins – "1979" * 0:00 ‒ 1:14 — Three 6 Mafia featuring Young Buck and 8Ball & MJG – "Stay Fly" * 0:00 ‒ 0:14 — Rob Base & DJ E-Z Rock – "It Takes Two" * 0:15 ‒ 0:44 — Laid Back – "White Horse" * 0:30 ‒ 0:37 — The Honey Drippers – "Impeach the President" * 0:59 ‒ 1:40 — Fleetwood Mac – "Little Lies" * 1:18 ‒ 2:15 — 69 Boyz – "Tootsee Roll" * 1:44 ‒ 1:59 — The Folk Implosion – "Natural One" * 2:00 ‒ 2:13 — Technotronic – "Pump Up the Jam" * 2:07 ‒ 2:15 — LL Cool J - "Going Back to Cali" "Peak Out" * 0:00 ‒ 0:14 — Aaliyah featuring Timbaland – "Are You That Somebody?" * 0:00 ‒ 0:15 — LL Cool J - "Going Back to Cali" * 0:14 ‒ 0:29 — D12 – "Purple Pills" * 0:29 ‒ 0:59 — 2 Live Crew – "We Want Some Pussy" * 0:30 ‒ 0:44 — Pavement – "Cut Your Hair" * 0:45 ‒ 1:14 — Wings – "Silly Love Songs" * 1:00 ‒ 1:48 — Ying Yang Twins featuring Pitbull – "Shake" * 1:22 ‒ 2:52 — 'N Sync – "Pop" * 1:52 ‒ 3:19 — Trillville featuring Lil Jon and Twista – "Neva Eva" (Remix) Sampled artists 164 artists sampled on Night Ripper are thanked in the liner notes of the album. However, the list published in the album notes is incomplete—Girl Talk has stated that extremely minor elements were sampled from tracks he cannot remember. Curiously, artists such as DJ Funk and P.M. Dawn are also omitted despite having rather noticeable samples on the album. # 2 Live Crew # 2Pac # 50 Cent # 69 Boyz # ABBA (*) # Paula Abdul # Aerosmith # Amerie # Annie # Arrested Development # David Banner # Rob Base # Bell Biv DeVoe # George Benson # Better Than Ezra # Beyoncé # Black Box # The Black Crowes # The Black Eyed Peas # Black Rob # Black Sheep # Boredoms # Boston # Bow Wow # Boyz II Men # The Breeders # Chris Brown # Bun B # Busta Rhymes # Calloway # Candyman # Mariah Carey # Cassidy # Chicago # Ciara # Clipse # Phil Collins # Nikka Costa # Crime Mob # D12 # D4L # DJ Assault # DJ EZ Rock # Dem Franchize Boyz # Digable Planets # Diplomats # Dinosaur Jr. (*) # Dr. Dre # Jermaine Dupree sic # Elastica # Missy Elliott # Eminem # The Emotions # En Vogue # Fabolous # Fall Out Boy # Fatman Scoop # The Five Stairsteps # Fleetwood Mac # Folk Implosion # Foo Fighters # G-Unit (*) # The Game # Garbage (*) # Genesis # Andrew Gold # Al Green # Peter Gunz # Hall & Oates # Sophie B. Hawkins # Honey Drippers # Hum # Donnie Iris # J-Kwon # JJ Fad # Jay-Z (*) # Jefferson Airplane # Joe Public # Elton John # Mike Jones # Junior Mafia # KRS-One Kansas Kelis Alicia Keys LCD Soundsystem LL Cool J Lady Sovereign Laid Back Lil Jon Lil Wayne Lil Webbie Lisa Lisa and Cult Jam Lord Tariq Ludacris M.A.R.R.S. M.I.A. Madonna Main Ingredient Manfred Mann's Earth Band Marky Mark Paul McCartney Michael McDonald George Michael Mobb Deep Mark Morrison 'NSYNC Nas Nate Dogg Naughty by Nature Nelly Neutral Milk Hotel Nine Inch Nails Nirvana Noreaga Notorious B.I.G. Oasis P. Diddy Pavement Phantom Planet The Pharcyde Pharrell Pilot The Pixies sic Positive K Public Enemy Punjabi MC's sic Purple Ribbon All-Stars The Rentals Smokey Robinson S.W.V. Salt N Pepa Juelz Santana Seals and Crofts Sir Mix-a-Lot Slim Thug The Smashing Pumpkins Sonic Youth Britney Spears Billy Squier Gwen Stefani T.L.C. James Taylor Tears for Fears (*) Technotronic Three 6 Mafia Timbaland Trillville Trina The Verve The Waitresses Paul Wall Warren G Weezer Kanye West Whispers Wings Steve Winwood Stevie Wonder Wreckx-n-Effect X-Ray Spex Ying Yang Twins Young Gunz Young Jeezy * Release history Personnel Credits for Night Ripper adapted from album notes. * Gregg Gillis – music, production * Jonathan Schenke – mastering * Andrew "Andriu" Strasser – artwork Trivia * Girl Talk commissioned I Cut People to direct a music video for "Friday Night". The video features pictures of Girl Talk mixed with images of the artists sampled on the track. References External links * Night Ripper on Wikipedia * Night Ripper on Illegal Tracklist * Night Ripper on the Illegal Art website Category:Night Ripper Category:Girl Talk albums Category:Studio albums